Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. With the Energon supplies becoming less and less, he works to find new ways to make do, and he'd really prefer if the Autobots didn't risk injury (or worse) to protect humans. If something's broke, he can fix it. He'd also prefer the humans weren't brought or met but since he is unfamiliar with human tech, he begins of needing them to help him out. Ratchet is known for his irreverent bedside manner; He loves having a good time, and his party-loving nature has given him a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. He is not a particularly mighty warrior, which sometimes leads him to believe that he is expendable. However, for all his views on humans, deep down Ratchet admires what the fleshies bring to the fight. Optimus Prime has trouble convincing Ratchet that this is far from the truth. Maybe he'll even warm up to them. He is nicknamed as Ratch (ラチ, Rachi) to and/or by his chums. Optimus Prime's best friend, and one of his de facto lieutenants, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Autobot who loves his leader as much as he does. Although he's a healer, Ratchet often finds himself on the front lines of combat and, on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. Yet this is not to say Ratchet has blind faith in him; Ratchet resents Optimus' lack of action over the years regarding ending the war and many missed chances to kill Megatron. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but Ratchet ultimately never gives up. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. At least once, it's nearly cost him the life of a friend. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back some day. In some universes, he can combine with his fellow Autobots to form Defensor or Sky Reign. "In a contest between resources and ingenuity, never underestimate ingenuity." :—Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jeffrey Combs (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Jan Spitzer (German), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Seong-yong Ha (Korean), Not Known (Russian), Jari Salo (Finnish), Salvador Serrano (Spain-Spanish), Luiz Antônio Lobue (Brazilian Portuguse), Mario Arvizu (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Ratchet is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. Although not a might warrior when compared to the likes of Optimus Prime or Ironhide, Ratchet still often finds himself in the center of battle. His dry wit helps him through it all and he is always there after the battle to patch up his friends. As you would expect, he gives his wounded comrades a hard time for talking hits that a Medical Officers somehow managed to avoid. Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Van, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Earth ambulance. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Ratchet_11960759533_bd29828ccc_b.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities & Powers Powers Abilities Ratchet has the abilities Energon Barrier and Spawn Sentry, and is a Leader chassis. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ratchet carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Ratchet Wikipedia * Ratchet Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters